Ten Cups of Tea
by shewhowearsglasses
Summary: "She set it down on the coffee table, before pivoting and dropping herself into his lap, 'deposit a dollar everytime you curse.' She said with a mischievous laugh." A sort-of sequel to Finding Wonderland


Title Inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey; which I have not read and will forever mock.

I do not own these characters, or the concept. But, I own the inspiration behind the AU.

Please, if you enjoy this, leave a review. Anon or otherwise.

* * *

**Fifty Cups of Tea  
**CalwynN.

* * *

Cup 01: Rain

Her heart beat erratically as his hands found their way into her hair.

This was the first time she'd been kissed in almost four months.

The first sound alerted her, and she pulled away, releasing his tie with a soft grin. "It's raining." She breathed out in a husky whisper. His smirk turned feral, and he pecked her on the nose, before launching himself up and over the counter.

"Someone out there must be celebrating." His eyes followed every drop as it streaked across the glass window.

She chuckled as she stood behind him, her hands whispering across his back.

.

Cup 02: Hands

Her fingers were twisting around his shirt almost painfully as she dragged her feet along the concrete.

"Alice!" He moaned, an amused eyebrow quirking up even as he rolled his eyes. "Come _on_!"

She sighed dramatically, "but I'm afraid! I don't _want_ to do this!"

He paused in his stomping towards the apartment building. Hatter turned and pulled her face into his calloused palms, "I've got you, okay? I won't let anything happen that you're not comfortable with. Got that?"

With that, he pulled her hand into his and she allowed a brief smile to flicker across her lips.

.

Cup 03: Smile

He cursed violently as she brought the small silver device up to his face, "say cheese!" She teased, grinning like it was going out of style.

"Alice! You know I hate photos!"

She shrugged, waving her hand like it was a nothing to dwell over, "yeah yeah, I know. I just simply decided to conveniently forget."

"Then, let me remind you!" Hatter grabbed her wrist, sending her limp body into his arms, "I am unphotogenic and I _hate_ photos."

"You have a lovely smile, Hatter! I don't know what you have to worry about!" She said through her laughter as he tried to pry the damned object from her fingers.

.

Cup 04: Vulgar

His swearing had become a force of habit upon meeting Carpenter. Alice picked up on this trait almost immediately after moving in.

"Damnit!" He cursed as he spilt hot tea on the new carpet. "Fuck! Shit! Fuck!" He chanted after cracking his skull against the door when trying to teasingly chase her.

"This has to stop." She decided, giving him pause. He looked up from his reading material in order to stare at his girlfriend-of-five-months.

She smiled briefly before stalking into the kitchen. She came out not four minutes later with a jar, there was sharpie written sloppily over the side. He couldn't quite make out the letters from his distance.

"Alice?"

She set it down on the coffee table, before pivoting and dropping herself into his lap, "deposit a dollar everytime you curse." She said with a mischievous laugh.

.

Cup 05: Sheets

At first, Hatter decided to ignore his girlfriends odd habit of sleeping atop the sheets. But, after two weeks of awkward spooning, he decided enough was enough.

"Alice, what the hell." He monotoned as she dove underneath the comforter. She gave him a quzzical look, and he continued, "normal people sleep _beneath_ the sheets."

"I..." She looked guilty and blushed, "Jack didn't... I mean... He never licked skin-to-skin contact while we were sleeping." She looked at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing on the planet. "So... I slept on top of the sheets."

His lip curled up in a smile, "get under here, you idiot."

.

Cup 06: Mother

Meeting the mother was always awkward, especially when said mother believed the daughter could not maintain a healthy relationship if it killed her.

Talk was polite, and he stammered too much, not oblivious to her distaste of his hat.

"So, what are your plans for the future?" Came her vicious question at the end of dinner.

Hatter only batted an eyelash before answering, "depends on how long Alice, here, will have me." He grinned wide, and winked. At first, the woman seemed appalled, but after a long moment, she smiled back.

"That seems about right."

.

Cup 07: Showers

Sometimes when he slips into the shower in the morning, the water is as cold as ice. He needs to force the blood gathering.. downstairs out. He needs to stop thinking dirty thoughts, so he can go to work and be as charming as ever.

But, sometimes theres a tap-tap at the door and it slides open, a soft-footed brunette stepping into the room quietly.

She smiles unsurely as she drops the white towel to the ground and tugs on the pale blue shower curtains. His inhale of breath never ceases to amuse her as she pulls the door closed behind her.

.

Cup 08: Yahtzee

Alice has picked up an annoying habit, it seems, Hatter is musing as said female smirks over the game board.

A competitive streak.

She wants to play every game imaginable, as soon as she hears the door close behind him, a new board is set up on the coffee table.

Tuesday it was Connect Four, Friday it was Life, Saturday was Sorry, and today Battleship is waiting for him. He pauses, half amused, half vexed. "Alice..?"

"If you beat me, free blow-jobs for everyone!"

Did he mention that she had taken to bribing him with sexual favors?

.

Cup 09: Telephone

One New Voicemail!

Hatter had a serious problem with technology. He could not understand this new cell-phone for the life of him.

He pushed the small green button hopefully, putting the phone to his ear, and taking the dial tone as a good sign. The unsure voice on the other hand, was not what he expected. "Hatter?"

"Damnit! I cannot work this phone!"

She laughed quietly, scratching at her eye as she promised to help him figure it out later.

.

Cup 10: Cooking

"Chop the carrots for me, love?"

Hatter was king of the kitchen, it came with the privilege of owning a Tea Shop. He could cook almost anything. Alice, on the otherhand, was not exactly Rachel Ray.

"Eh... Which knife?"


End file.
